


Our Home, Our Place

by Quadrantje



Category: McLeod's Daughters
Genre: Episode 6x25 Old Wrongs, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-26
Updated: 2008-04-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quadrantje/pseuds/Quadrantje
Summary: A single glance can be the deathblow to a marriage





	Our Home, Our Place

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first McLeod Daughters fic. I blame the song.

As a small lull fell in her conversation with Regan and Dave, Fiona turned towards her husband to share with him some titbit about the costumes. His attention was somewhere else though, so she followed the direction of his gaze. Her eyes fell on Stevie, brushing some of her hair under her cap. Her motions had stopped, however, and she looked as if caught. Casting a quick glance sideways, Fiona knew that Stevie was caught in her husband’s intent gaze. As she was looking, Stevie startled, her eyes darting away from Alex’ guiltily. And Fiona knew three things. Alex’ strange behaviour lately hadn’t been all about her deceit. He knew how Stevie felt about him. And, judging by his intent gaze, also knew how he felt about her.

She too quickly looked away, unable to continue looking at him now that she’d just seen her last hope of saving their marriage die. Now what would she do?


End file.
